Weakness
by Adina Mizu
Summary: There was more than one weakness in Clouds heart regarding his darkness.


Weakness

Rated Pg

Sephiroth X Cloud

It was growing dark as Cloud made his way slowly toward the castle through the thin gorge. He had already walked the entirety of the town without any sign of his adversary. He was close though; he could feel it within his heart. Not having any leads to where he could be found Cloud had decided to offer a hand to Leon and the restoration committee. A footstep behind him made him turn sharply, Buster-sword drawn. There wasn't anything there, relaxing only a bit he began to wonder if he was getting maybe a little too paranoid.

"Don't let your guard down, Cloud." The chillingly smooth voice whispered in his ear.

Before Cloud could turn to face him Sephiroth had him pinned against the wall of the gorge. With a twist of his wrist the Buster-sword fell to the ground with a clang. Both of Clouds arms were in the others iron grip, now pinned above his head.

"Hasn't anyone told you its dangerous to wander around alone after dark, Cloud?" Sephiroth teased, his voice lingering over the blonde's name.

"Tch." Cloud replied twisting his arms trying to break his hold.

"What's wrong? I thought you were trying to find me, Cloud? Here I am." Sephiroth said pressing himself onto Cloud, pinning him fully against the rocky face.

"Get off." Cloud growled trying to move his body away from the others.

"You've had such a hard time finding me when I've been near you all this time. I'll always be able to find _you_ though, Cloud." This was whispered directly into Cloud's ear sending a shiver through his body.

The silver hair brushed his cheek as Sephiroth began placing gentle, warm kisses along his neck. Cloud shivered at the contact, feeling guilt as thoughts of Leon flashed in his mind. His struggles to free himself were all but halted as Sephiroth began to grind into him. Nudging Clouds chin he lightly moved his lips over the blondes throat; he could feel the young warrior swallow back a moan of pleasure. Slowly he worked his way up to Cloud's mouth, nipping at his lips before covering them with his own. He was met with little protest as he slid his tongue past the young mans lips. Another suppressed moan hummed in his throat. He began exploring the warm cavern of Cloud's mouth with his moist tongue. Cloud felt the guilt rise further in his heart as he began to enjoy the sensations spreading over his body by Sephiroth's hands.

The grinding motions against his hips were slow, smooth and filled with power. He could feel another groan building in his throat. He tried to hold it down, but the pressure of Sephiroth's hips against his felt so good. Moving one of his hands down the blonde's body Sephiroth found just how much he was stimulating the young man. Cloud let out a gasp as Sephiroth's hand found him and rubbed him lightly through his pants. He moaned has Sephiroth moved his hips to grind that area sending shocks of pleasure running up his body.

But the motions stopped abruptly as the silver haired warriors body was suddenly gone. Cloud's body slid partially down the wall as he opened his eyes to see where the other man had disappeared to.

"You may not be able to find me, Cloud, But I can always find you." His voice was the only thing left in the gorge with Cloud.

Breathing hard he tried to regain his composure, and that's when he heard it. The reason Sephiroth had departed so quickly. There were voices making their way toward them, towards him. As much of an ass as Sephiroth was, he wasn't a very public person in this matter. Grabbing his all but forgotten Buster-sword from the ground Cloud hastily moved to the higher ridge where he wouldn't be seen. It was Sora, Donald, Goofy and Riku who were making their way up to the castle where Leon was currently working.

Leon.

A fresh surge of guilt rose in his stomach as he thought of what had just occurred between him and Sephiroth only a few feet from were Leon was. There was no way he could show his face to him now after this. He had stopped fighting it… he had begun to enjoy it even. Had it gone further Cloud wasn't sure if he would have said no. In fact he was sure he would have let it happen. Turning away from the castle he began to head back into town. His heart just wasn't strong enough to resist Sephiroth yet. Until it was, he had no right to get involved with the other warrior.


End file.
